


Apple Sauce and Orange soda

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A look at Madelyn's childhood from her mom's perspective.
Series: Forging the Garnet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Apple Sauce and Orange soda

Madeleva blends apple sauce with cheap orange soda. Her children are sitting at the dinner table with sticky hands and dirty faces. Lynch isn't home which means the children are running riot while they can.

"Momma!" Lily screams. "Madelyn is kicking me,". 

"She's lying," Madelyn shouts back.

Madeleva sighs, she knows Lily isn't lying, and Madelyn has a habit of getting aggressive with her siblings when charm fails to get her what she wants.

"Knock it off the pair of you, or I'll tell your dad when he gets home,". Lily immediately goes silent, but Madelyn who hates Lynch more than she fears him doesn't.

Madeleva sighs, pouring the blended drinks into nine cups. "Madelyn, come and make yourself useful and grab the sandwiches off the counter and start handing them out,".

Madelyn does, but with an annoyed look on her face. The older the girl got the more troublesome she was. Madeleva loved her, but unlike her, with other eight children, she struggled to like her.


End file.
